


His Angel, Her Soldier

by Rex501st



Series: His Angel, Her Soldier [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cuteness overload, Diana is a flirt, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, ice cream naturally, we have kids now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: WonderTrev drabbles for the soul.





	1. We Came To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saturday off calls for a little breakfast and dancing.

Having a Saturday where both of them didn’t have to work was a thing of miracles. The plan was to do nothing but relax inside all day since it happened that the forecast called for storms. Steve wasn’t about to complain about that, though. Getting a full nights of sleep - following some more passionate activities - had been just what the doctor had ordered. He woke slowly, cradling his Angel in his arms. He’d never get sick of this feeling. Being careful not to wake her, he crawled out of bed reluctantly and journeyed to the kitchen.

The cloud cover outside darkened the apartment so he flipped on the lights as he made his way to the kitchen. A quick grumble in his belly made the decision on a big breakfast easy. Taking stock of the fridge and cabinets, he found enough things to throw together for the both of them. Grabbing his phone from the counter he put it on shuffle and set it in the speaker that Diana had gotten him as a thank you gift. Humming along to whatever song came on he set to task.

A few minutes later he heard a voice coming from the hallway…

“Steve?”

“In the kitchen, Angel!”

With a look on her face that showed quirk amusement, she made her way to the kitchen and hopped up to sit on the countertop.

“You know I don’t like waking up in an empty bed.” She shook her finger at him with a teasing smirk.

Stepping away from the eggs on the stove, he leaned in to give her a kiss. “I know. You looked to content for me to wake when I got up.”

“I see to recall times when that _hasn’t_ been the case, but I’ll let it slide this time.”

He let out a laugh that brought a smile to her face. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Upon recognizing the song that had just come on shuffle, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down off the counter to stand level with him.

“Oh! This is a good one.”

Taking her hands in his, they started to shuffle around the kitchen as the music filled the air.

 _Honey, we came to dance with the girls with the stars in their eyes_   
_Do the jump back, jack, stop and slide to the right_   
_Never break their hearts, never make them cry, come on_   
_Strike up the band, play a song that everybody knows_   
_If I'm not your kind, then don't tell a soul_   
_I'm not the one who hates bein' alone, so come on_

The pair continued to move as Steve exaggeratedly spun Diana around on multiple occasions - earning a chorus of laughter and kisses.

 _Cause you ain't never had a night on the town_   
_Like I can show you such a night on the town_   
_And you ain't never had a song you could sing_   
_Well it's a deep dark night and I hear you, I've been there_   
  
_And these are the songs that we sing_   
_Oh, these are the songs that we sing_   
_You've never seen a two-step_ _  
Like when you've seen it from your mama's house_

It was nothing short of perfect. Moments like this - just the two of them sharing smiles, kisses, and love - would never go forgotten.

 _Where the kids flash like lightning_   
_To the very best dancers around_   
_We learned from the very best dancers around_   
_We learned from the very best dancers in town_   
_Come take my hand, cause mama, we came to dance_

The song finished and continued into the next one as they came together, hugging close, quickly recapturing breath.

“Now where in the hell did you learn those moves, mister?”

“Well, you know, they don’t call me Steve ‘White-shoes’ Trevor for nothing.”

Now it was her turn to let out a laugh at his expense. “I refuse to believe _anyone_ would call you that.”

Adopting a look of deep thinking and tapped his finger to his chin in mock seriousness. “Mmmmmaybe that was just me.”

Diana gave him a smile and a kiss as she walked to sit down at the table.

“Don’t forget about my breakfast, Beloved.”

“ _Your_ breakfast?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song featured is "We Came To Dance" by The Gaslight Anthem.
> 
> feel free to leave prompts in the comments or over on [Tumblr!](http://rex501st.tumblr.com/)


	2. Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a flirt.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, ‘ _ what do you mean? _ ’”

Diana looked at him in profound amazement. His cerulean eyes shining with blonde hair swept back as he combed through it with his free hand. 

“How in the world did you get tickets to the premiere?”

They were sitting beside one another on the couch, both still in uniform having just got home. While she liked how he looked in pretty much any attire, she very much enjoyed him in his dress blues. Something about the way the jacket perfectly hugged his shoulders always elicited an appreciative stare. 

“I do have other friends, you know.” The tone he adopted made it clear he was teasing. 

It earned him a punch to the arm regardless.

“That wasn’t nice.”

“I know.” She flashed him a grin. “But seriously, how’d you get them.”

“One of the guys at the office’s brother is running security and scooped us some passes.”

Sure, she was Wonder Woman, and could probably have gotten in by just asking. Sometimes she just enjoyed being Diana Prince, regular person who just happened to be in love with the world’s greatest man. 

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” She shifted so she was sitting in his lap facing him.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “I think so? Maybe that plane crash on Themyscira gave me some memory loss. Think you can remind me?”

Tilting her head and arching an eyebrow as to say ‘ _ excuse me? _ ’, she leaned down to take his face into her hands.

“Maybe I should have left you there.”

Before he could form a response she kissed him deep, indulging in the moment.Thing’s weren’t always perfect but the fact was that they were fully devoted to one another.

After breaking for air Steve finally found his words. 

“Yeah, I think I remember now.” He flashed her  _ that _ smile.

  
“We better get you an outfit, soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more month until Wonder Woman hits theaters!


	3. I wish we had more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend away for some much needed rest.

“I wish we had more time.”

It was a rare moment that the two of them both got time off together. Considering the demands of both of their jobs, it was almost a miracle that they managed this long weekend in the first place.

Steve had booked the hotel and flights in a rush the day before they left but still managed to get a suite with a balcony overlooking the beach.

Hawaii was quite nice this time of year.

It was Monday night and they would be flying back home in the morning but he didn't want to think about that. The pair sat together out in one of the large lounge chairs on the balcony, watching the sun set over the waves. The weekend had been full of relaxation that they had desperately deserved.

As he reached over to grab his beverage from the table, Diana shifted her position where she was resting with her back against his chest, in an effort to see his face. The evening twilight reflected off his eyes and she felt a sense of warmth flow over her, which had nothing to do with the still relatively hot temperature outside.

“Thank you for this.” She swept her arms out indicating the sight in front of them.

“Of course. Anything for you, Angel.”

Turning herself around so she was sitting cross-legged in his lap, she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. It was times like this. Remembering back to when she had had saved him on the beaches of Themyscira that she fell in love all over again.

“I didn't realize how much I needed this.”

“Even a Demi-God needs a weekend away once and awhile, right?” With that he smirked and pulled her down to give her a kiss just as she had done before.

They spent the majority of the weekend simply hanging around the beach, soaking up the sun and taking their turns attempting to best one another swimming from jetty to jetty. It reminded Diana so much of home -- one night she just simply asked Steve to hold her in his arms as her mother use to. The other nights were filled with some activities that Hippolyta probably would've frowned upon.

“Very funny, Captain.”

“You know you love it.”

Letting loose a sigh, she dropped her head and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like sunblock -- curse that Irish skin of his.

“I don’t want to go home. There are military bases here. Can you transfer?”

Steve threaded his fingers through her hair as she rested against him. “I think I would die from the sun here, darling.”

Diana proceeded to let out a mumbled noise that resembled a ‘ _ humph’ _ before pressing her face into his chest.

“Hey, hey.” Steve nudged at Diana to get her to look at him. “We’re gonna be okay. Yeah? Whatever comes up we’ll handle it together, as a team.”

Her eyes shined with unshed tears and she tightened her grip on his shirt. “We will. I know it.”

He leaned down and brushed away the few tears that managed to dampen her cheeks.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just knew I need to use that line from the movie!
> 
> I'm taking prompts for this series so let me know what you'd like to see!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Clark and Uncle Bruce are two different kind of babysitters.

Clark knew what it was like to care for a child. The majority of the time that he and Lois had been together was also spent with Jon. While it was a little scary when they first got pregnant -- Lois had a weekly freak out schedule -- they had weathered that storm and celebrated in their eight year old Superboy. When Diana first approached the subject to inform him that she was pregnant, she had sounded just as worried as Lois had been.  _ What if they aren’t healthy? What if they have my powers too? Will Steve stay around after the baby is born?  _ That last one was when Clark stopped what he was doing to reassure her that there was absolutely zero percent chance that Steve would ever leave her side. Superman kept hugs as one of is secret powers.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re not busy? I can always try Bar…”

Clark cut her off before she could finish. “Of course not, Diana. We’d be more than happy to watch her tonight.” 

“Thank you, Clark. Steve is overseas and I just got an emergency call.”

“No need to worry. I understand.” He certainly did. The two couples had plenty of similarities when it came to the stresses of their careers but they always made it work. “Do you want me to come pick her up?”

“No, that’s okay.” Diana’s phone shifted to speaker mode as Clark heard the muffled sound of zippers being closed. “I’ll be there in a few.”

In the time it took him to call Lois and tell her about the situation, the doorbell rang. When he opened the door he found a waiting Diana and Elizabeth. Diana clutched a baby bag in one hand while carrying her daughter in the other. It was hard for Clark not to smile at seeing the expression on Elizabeth’s face when she recognized him. She was a perfect mix of Diana and Steve put in one. She inherited his deep-sea blue eyes and infectious smile while she had Diana’s dark brown hair and Mediterranean skin. 

“Thank you again. I hope she’s not too much trouble.”

“You’ve met Jon before. I think we’ll be fine.”

“Watch it boy scout!”

“Go save the day, Wonder Woman.”

With that, Diana handed over the bag and lightly transferred Elizabeth into Clark’s arms before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Be good for Uncle Clark. I love you, angel.”

“Bye, momma!”

 

 

Clark had always looked at Diana and Steve’s relationship as something more than just love. The way they were tied to another was some work of the Gods. Everything they managed to do seemed effortless. Even if they blew the child raising thing out of proportion. What they might of lacked in romance they made up for it with love. 

Watching after a four year old was pretty easy after all.  _ Frozen  _ on the TV and an iPad in hand, Ellie was happily content. Lois had gotten home from work to greet Clark and Jon with kisses and afterwards she scooped up Ellie in a hug and twirled her around. 

“Hi Auntie Lois!” Ellie giggled excitedly. 

“How is it possible you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you? Must be cause of your momma.”

“Nuh-uh! Mommy says it's from Daddy!” 

“Well, if she says it, then it must be true.” Lois couldn't help the grin that broke on her face. 

 

XXX

 

Bruce Wayne was many different things. Most he would be willing to admit but there was one in particular he would never come forth willingly: he was a  _ parent _

His kids weren't his own obviously, but they were part of him regardless. While most of them had left the nest -- or cave -- by now, he still felt an obligation to the youth considering his orphan past. 

Diana had made good work of introducing Steve to the other members of the League when they first formed. Bruce was ever the curmudgeon but he did hold a high amount of respect for Steve. Any man that could possibly meet Diana’s lofty expectations had to be someone worthy. 

When Diana first let him know that she was pregnant with Steve, it was certainly a bit of a shock. He had met Clark and Lois’ son on many occasions and cracked up at Damien’s perceived “rivalry” with him. Diana and Steve come over for dinner at the Manor one night and they approached him about becoming Elizabeth’s Godfather. One appraising look from Alfred guaranteed that he said yes, albeit begrudgingly.  

 

 

It had been a quiet few weeks in Gotham that allowed Bruce to be in what passed off as a “happy” mood for him. He took that time to check in on the League members to see the state of the world outside of Gotham. It was then when he got a call from Diana.

“Hello, Diana.”

“Hey, Bruce. Hows Gotham?”

_ Oh, no. What does she need?  _ “It’s quiet for a change.”

“Well, that’s good. So, Steve and I have a favor to ask.” He suppressed the urge to hang up then but thought better of it. He’d gotten soft with friendship. “Would you mind sitting for Elizabeth on Friday night? Steve has a function we need to go to and our regular is out of town.”

He let out a sigh before answering. “What about Clark? I’m sure he’s not doing anything.”

“Bruce, I sprung Ellie on him by surprise a few weeks ago. He already has a handful with Jon. Please?” She had a mix of slight annoyance and desperation in her voice.

_ Crap. _

“Okay, okay, don’t worry. I can do it. Will you drop off and pick her up? Or I can send Alfred?”

“We can drop her off. Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate it, really.” 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

“Master Bruce, Diana and Steve are here.” Alfred’s face appeared on one of the monitors at the computer array in the cave.

Another sigh. “Be right there.”

Diana, Steve, and Elizabeth were waiting just inside the foyer, marveling at the spaciousness of it all. Ellie had only visited Wayne Manor on a few occasions and she was still too young to really remember it. 

“Hey, Bruce.” Steve extended his hand for a shake that Bruce reciprocated. “Thanks again for helping us out.”

“No problem.”

Diana was holding onto Elizabeth while Steve had a bag with her things. “Shall I take that for you, Master Trevor?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks Alfred. Everything she needs should be in there and you two have both our numbers if anything comes up.”

Diana lowered her to the ground and crouched down to give her a hug and a kiss. “We’ll be back later, angel. Please be a good girl for Uncle Bruce.”

“Okay, momma.” Surprisingly, she didn’t ever alter her attitude when around Bruce compared to Clark. Something that didn’t go for most people. She was definitely her parents daughter: full of heart.

“See you soon, sweetheart.” Steve bent down to give a hug and kiss of his own. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, daddy!”

After one more round of ‘thank yous’ the couple was off and it was just Bruce, Alfred, and Elizabeth left. “May I suggest a movie, sir?”

“Frozen!” Of course she knew what he meant.

Yet another sigh. “Alright. Let’s go.”

She reached out her hand indicating she wanted Bruce to take it while he lead the way. He smiled to himself as he took it.

_ Damn those two for making a perfect child. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Elizabeth Hippolyta Trevor! Named after both Diana and Steve's mothers. (my headcanon for Steve's mom's name)
> 
> Still taking prompts for new chapters!
> 
> [tumblr](http://rex501st.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	5. Brain Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ice cream chapter

“Oh! This is wonderful! You should be very proud!”

“You should be proud.” Steve paid the scooper -- who was taken aback by Diana’s boisterous compliment -- and grabbed some napkins before leading Diana to a table.

“Whoa. Not so fast there, Angel. You’ll get a brain freeze.”

Diana paused from her rapid pace to look at Steve with a look of confusion. It was absolutely adorable. “How can a brain freeze, Steve?”

Kicking back his head with a laugh he tried to explain it as best as he could. “It happens when you eat ice cream too fast and you get a headache and pressure in your forehead.” Goddamn did he love her.

She pursed her lips for a second as if in deep contemplation. “Oh. Well I don’t feel any different.”

“I guess we found another one of your powers then: ‘Impervious to brain freeze.’”

Steve had taken Diana on quite a few dates since they had returned back from Themyscira and he reveled in showing her all the things that people -- couples especially -- did together. A lot of the time he had to pinch himself just to make sure the whole thing wasn’t some elaborate dream. This amazing, beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate woman loved him. It defied all logic but he didn’t care. He would love her for the rest of his days never stopping. 

Introducing her to ice cream was probably his favorite outing to date.

“How did they manage to create so many different flavors?” She turned towards Steve and laced her fingers through his on the top of the table.

“It got pretty boring with just having Chocolate and Vanilla.” 

“I quite like this ‘cookies & cream’ flavor.”

Steve leaned over and stole a bite off the cone she was holding. “It’s definitely one of my all-time favorites.”

The ice cream shop was only a short ways from his apartment and Diana had inquired about it a few times after noticing the variety of people that were always going. Wonder Woman was ever the learner and always wanted to see the things that seemed to make people happy. It didn’t take long to get acclimated to modern conveniences considering how much easier they made things. Steve had gotten her a cell phone and had to reassure her that it was okay to text him whenever she wanted.  

“Hey! That’s mine!” 

She frowned as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, lips cold from the ice cream he had just stolen. It was too hard to be mad at him like this. The afternoon sun was illuminating his hair while his eyes shined blue like the waters back home. While she missed Themyscira, her mother, and her sisters deeply, in her heart of hearts she knew she could never leave Steve behind. Her life had changed forever but she wouldn’t dare ask for anything different. 

“Come here.” Steve obeyed and moved closer to her only to watch her steal a bite of his own ice cream. She smiled and brought her lips to his feeling him smile in return. “Now we’re even.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously an ice cream date is needed!
> 
> keep the prompts coming! i've got some for a few upcoming chapters.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


	6. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a funny thing, and Diana is a flirt.

Steve vividly remembers the first time that he and Diana got  _ intimate _ . She had gone over with him her experiences back on Themyscira and reassured him that while there were never any men on Paradise Island, the knowledge of their anatomy was well documented. His apprehension wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want this with Diana -- quite the opposite to be honest -- just that he did not want to force Diana into doing anything she was uncomfortable with. 

**xxx**

“Are you sure? Diana, I don’t want you to rush into anything about our relationship if you’re not one-hundred percent comfortable.”

They were in the bedroom of Steve’s apartment that she had essentially moved into -- since she obviously didn’t have a place of her own to come to after leaving Themyscira. It had only taken about a week for the subject to come up.Their attraction towards one another was plain as day. Steve had never seen anyone more beautiful than Diana in his entire life. Neither movie star, super model, or professional athlete could hold a candle against Wonder Woman. That wasn’t even close to what he loved most about her either.

It had been a particularly long day for the both of them and Steve was happily content laying in bed as Diana was draped against his back, strong arms hugging him close to her as she was want to do. Completely unprovoked, she began to trail her hands lower down Steve’s front until they rested along the waistband of his shorts as she pressed kisses into the back and side of his neck. 

“Steven Trevor, please know that I do want this. I love you.”

It still made his stomach jump whenever she said it. He took hold of her hands to remove them so he could flip around and face her. Her eyes had taken on new color and he stared into them, subconsciously licking his lips. He’ll never be quite sure which one of them moved first but all of a sudden their lips met, covers were being thrown off, and clothes reduced to a pile on the floor. In the end her head rested on his chest as he caressed his fingers through her hair and she traced unknown shapes and patterns on his stomach.

**xxx**

Diana realizes that today is not all that different from that other day. It’s been a few years but they still manage to make everything about their relationship feel fresh and new. She is laying up in bed reading when Steve come home from work. After letting him know where she was when he called from the kitchen, he makes his way in and plops down onto the bed face first. 

“Was it really that bad?” She knows he’s just being a cry-baby.

“Worse. If only those morons would listen for once, we wouldn’t need to have meetings that last until nine o’clock.” 

Quirking a smile and closing her book, she deposits it on the night stand. “Men are fools.”

“You can say that again.” Steve turns to look at his love and smiles. 

“Come here.”

He listens and climbs up to lay next to her. She kisses him and begins to unbutton his shirt. 

“I think I can help take your mind off things.”

He’s hopeless.

“You know I’m not one to argue.”

_ Ha-ha! _

“That is demonstrably false.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Her hands are wandering his now shirtless torso. “Why don’t you show me?”

This time it’s his head that ends up resting on her chest once it’s over, and Diana finds herself somehow loving him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still deciding if I want to go full-blown explicit with this series. thoughts?
> 
> as always you can find me on [tumblr ](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also! today launched the debut episode of a friend of mine and I's new [Wonder Woman podcast!](http://notsafforwork.com/podcasts/the-lasso/the-lasso-01-wonder-woman-movie-chat/) please check it out!
> 
> thanks for reading!


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the future.

“Diana! Diana, wait!” Steve sprinted from where he was gathered with his parents and sisters to catch up to Diana before she left.

“Steve! Oh my god! Are you alright?” He nearly knocked her over while coming to a stop. He just had on his graduation gown having lost his cap when the class had thrown them in the air.

“Woof. That was harder than I thought.”

She laughed before replying, “you’re crazy. What is it? I’ll see you tonight you know.”

He caught his breath -- mostly -- before trying to speak. “Yeah, I know, I know. I just knew I needed to do this now...”

Diana’s eyebrows quirked up and her mouth fell open.

_ Here goes nothing. _

“Diana... I love you. I’ve loved you for so long I can’t remember how or when it even started. I just know this is what I feel in here.” He paused to point to to where his heart lay in his chest. “I couldn’t go a whole summer without telli…”

Diana had never been known to be a crier but she couldn’t prevent the tears welling up in her eyes listening to Steve’s confession. “Shut up, you idiot.” Without a second thought she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her close in response. They broke for breath a little bit later. 

“I can’t believe it took me this long to do that.” Her smile was brighter than he’d ever seen it. 

“Ummm, so I take that as a…. Yes?” It was always good to get confirmation. 

“God, yes! I love you, I love you, I love you. You’ve been my best friend and biggest fan, it would be impossible for me not to.”

“Well that’s a relief.” He smiled and gave her another quick kiss. “Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

 

**xxx**

 

Diana Prince had moved into the neighborhood with her mom the summer before 4th grade. It was hard changing schools not to mention moving to a new country at such a young age. While Hippolyta had originally resisted, the job proved to good to pass up in the end. While she knew it would be tough for Diana, she still hoped the change of scenery would help. 

The Trevor's had lived in town for years and were curious to find out more about their new next-door neighbors. Steve was the middle child had always found it easy to fit in and make new friends. Needless to say he was excited to hear of the little girl his age that was moving in the house over. 

After about a week Steve finally saw the girl playing outside. He grabbed his favorite soccer ball and went out to see her. 

“Hi! My name’s Steve. Do you wanna play?” He certainly wasn’t shy. 

“Oh. Um, okay. My name’s Diana.” 

He’d never met anyone with that kind of name before. “I like your name!”

That managed to get a giggle in response. “My mom says I’m named after a goddess.”

“That’s so cool!”

The pair hung out and played together almost every single day that summer.

 

**xxx**

 

“Do you think they’ll let us sit together at lunch?”

“What? ‘They’ who?”

“I don’t know. Seniors or whatever…”

They were side by side on the bus, headed to the first day of high school. Somehow, Steve had hit his growth spurt late and was just about the same size as the seniors themselves. 

Diana comically rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt they even care what half the people there are doing.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

The pair had grown up as best friends since that summer all those years ago and they were finally off to high school. Steve was going to be on the football team and Diana part of Mock UN. Even if they both had varied interests, their friendship had never managed to waiver. When Steve got the flu one winter, Diana had come over everyday after school to fill him in on what he missed and to watch movies together. When Diana’s pet hamster passed away, Steve was the first one there to give her a hug and cheer her up. They even managed to get lost when their families went to an amusement park, just cause they wanted to ride the  _ Superman _ again. Neither of them considered what it would be like to not have the other one around.

“Text me when you get to the cafeteria?" 

“Duh.” She gave him a punch on the arm as they walked into the school.

 

**xxx**

 

Freshman and Sophomore years went by in a flash. It was hard to believe that they were considered ‘upperclassmen’ now. Steve had been the first one to get his driver's license and inherited his grandfather’s old station wagon. A car is a car so he wasn’t going to complain. Diana had gotten a part-time job at the grocery store in town and Steve always made time to pick her up from work. 

About halfway through the year Diana started to date someone from school. Steve didn't know what to think. Obviously he couldn't expect her to never consider getting in a relationship but it was still something that made him uneasy. 

“What's up dude? You've been off the past few weeks.” Steve's closest friend on the football team asked him. 

“Huh? Oh… it's nothing. Just, I don't know. It's weird.” 

“Hey, you guys are still friends right? It's not like she would stay single forever. I mean just look at her.”

“Dude!” He was right and that's what hurt the most. 

“Sorry, buddy. It'll get easier.”

Steve didn't want to wait though. “Here's hoping." 

Why was he jealous all of a sudden? She couldn’t have thought of him as more than a friend, right?

 

**xxx**

 

Another year later and the finish line was in sight. SAT’s taken, college applications sent out, all that was left was to wait on acceptance letters and prepare for life away from home. While their friendship had stayed the course, there still was an air of uneasiness between the two. Diana hated it. She desperately wanted things to go back to how they were before. Her brief relationships had ended and she was just focused on finishing the school year and getting into State. 

The rest of the months faded on by and it was only weeks from graduation. Steve and her had both gotten accepted to State and both were glad to be going to college as friends. Why did it feel like something was still off? It was as if there were so many things left unsaid just burning beneath the surface. 

The tension seemed to fade as the end of the year events progressed. Finals, prom, senior week, and graduation rehearsals came and went. Then all of a sudden it was time. The biggest day of their lives (so far at least.)  

 

**xxx**

 

All of his family and friends had left, the graduation party having ended a short time earlier. Steve sat in one of the oversized rocker chairs in the backyard with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. That was weird to think of. Diana linked her fingers with his and turned to give him a kiss. 

“I’m, uh, sorry about acting so weird the past few months.”

“No. Don’t apologize. Everything that you were feeling, I was feeling, too.”

“That’s good to know.” He pinched her side and laughed at her little squeak.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too."

The future looked good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends/High School AU for anon on tumblr!
> 
> thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> prompts welcome in the comments or on [tumblr!](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


	8. Ivy League - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University colleagues pretend to be cool around each other.

Steve Trevor loved to teach. It didn’t take long for him to choose that career path. From elementary school on, it had always been his dream. He’d worked hard his way up to where he was now.

Years of schooling had taught him that there were countless methods and ideologies when it came to academia. That’s what stoked his curiosity for knowledge more than anything else. His subject of choice was classic British literature. The rich history fascinated him. His multiple doctorate degrees showed that. 

Working at a prestigious Ivy League school filled him with immense pride. His students were great and colleagues even better. Growing up and going through as much school as he did, there was never all that much time for romantic relationships. Sure, there had been flings every once in awhile, but nothing ever lasting. 

That's why his current circumstances had him so flummoxed. One of the newer professors on campus had him questioning most everything he'd ever learned about people. She started the year before and from everything he'd heard about her prior, just made him more interested. She also taught literature -- specializing in Ancient Greek. 

He always marveled at how easy it was for her to make conversation. They had a handful of convos while passing one another in their building. She carried herself with a sense of purpose and self-assurance he immediately respected. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have a bit of a crush on her. 

Steve was on his way to his office one morning when he spotted Diana -- Ms. Prince to her students -- walking through the parking lot. He felt his heart jump when she noticed him and offered a smile and a wave. Something about that smile broke and rebuilt him. Her black hair was done in a ponytail and she wore a jacket over a pencil skirt and  _ oh god _ she was coming over. 

He held a large textbook in his hand, leather messenger bag slung over one shoulder, trimmed beard with a tinge of gray, and his trademark “professor glasses” on. Diana quickly made her approach and was the first to speak. “Good morning, Steve!”

“Hey, Diana. How are you?” 

He took note of the way her eyes seemed to brighten at his greeting. “I am doing well, thank you for asking! How was your weekend?”

“It was good. Worked on some new lesson plans and mapped out some lectures.” He quickly realized that he just told her all he did over the weekend was work and saw a brief frown shape her lips. “Oh, and I went to that new restaurant downtown on Saturday.” That made her smile again.

“I’ve been meaning to go there soon! I keep hearing it is really good. Did you like it?” Her cheerful attitude was infectious. Somehow he didn’t even notice that she had moved closer to put her hand on his arm.  

Over the course of her time working at the school, she easily noticed that Steve stood out amongst the rest of the faculty. His passion for teaching and his passion for his students was something rare. Whenever Diana observed Steve in his element, it made her heart warm. She wanted to learn from him, too. Not about Shakespeare or Chaucer -- though it would still make her smile -- but learn  _ about _ him. What made him into this man she admired, why he caused her gaze to linger while walking through campus, why he seemed to be oblivious to the fact she liked him. 

_ Why? _

She was snapped out of her reverie when he spoke again. “It was definitely good. The menu has so many options and there are plenty of other things I’d like to try.” His voice never wavered despite Diana’s close proximity and her hand still resting on his forearm. To her ears it took on a excitable pitch. As if a spotlight from the heavens decided to shine down on her, his next words came out resembling the message from an angel. “Would you like to go there for dinner with me on Friday?”

It took her a few seconds for the shock to die down when she realized he was staring at her expectantly with those brilliant blue eyes of his. She hoped he didn’t notice that her cheeks seemed to burn as the blush immediately coalesced. “Oh. I would love to!”

“Great! Then it’s a date.” His smile went from ear to ear. He really asked her out and she really did say yes. “I’ll see you later!”

She managed to say ‘Bye’ as he was leaving, despite her going to the same building. Diana Prince tried as hard as she could not to leap into the air in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the College professor AU request from a anon on tumblr! 
> 
> They said to google "chris pine terminal 5" and that he looked like a english professor and he definitely did.
> 
> the following chapters will be the continuation of this story but i'm not sure how long it will end up going. we'll wait and see!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/) and thanks for reading!


	9. Ivy League - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slow. Each had plenty of coursework to go through and Diana even had a conference to attend that Wednesday. Steve managed to keep his wits about him whenever he would see Diana on campus. No matter the day, she appeared to look incredible as if it was effortless. He just couldn't believe his luck.  _ She actually said yes. _

“Miss Prince? Are you okay?” Diana snapped herself back to the present at the sound of her student’s question. “Oh, yes, sorry. We’ll continue on with the lecture.” The amphitheater style classroom was pretty cool but Diana still felt the flush of heat to her cheeks in that moment. Getting caught day-dreaming about Steve wasn't how she expected her first class of the day to go. It was finally Friday and she just wanted to make it through her classes without any mishaps. 

She saw Steve that morning as they were heading in and he looked a little more worse for wear than usual. Bags under his eyes, hair a little matted down, with an extra large coffee in hand. Even still he gave her a bright smile and asked how she was doing. It was a relatively cloudy morning but Diana still wore her sunglasses for the drive to campus. She took them off before entering the office and took stock of what Steve’s outfit was. Regular navy blue sport coat, white button up shirt, with a pair of khakis. She half wondered if he was going to change for dinner that night or stay the course with his work clothes. She was planning on going home to change. 

“Don't forget about about the test on Plato next week!” Diana’s classes always seemed to be more jumpy than normal on Friday afternoons. She couldn't blame them after all. It wasn't that long ago she was in their shoes with the prospect of the weekend on the horizon. She dismissed them without fuss and left for her office. 

Steve only had one class for the day which wasn't too bad. When he saw Diana in the morning he prayed that he didn't look as terrible as he did when he left his apartment. He'd never be able to admit to her that he couldn't get a good night's sleep because of his nervousness. They had agreed to meet at the restaurant around seven to avoid the early dinner rush and the late bar-hoppers. This gave Steve the opportunity to go home first and figure out what to wear. 

He didn't want to see her again just wearing the clothes he wore to work. That wouldn't be a good impression and he would be loathe to disappoint Diana. His apartment was just about halfway from the school to the restaurant so he had plenty of time to get ready at home. His closet wasn't completely bare and he thanked past-Steve for doing laundry the other night. He grabbed a few shirts to lay out on the bed to choose from. He opted for a blue button-up that his mom had said accentuated his eyes. 

Popping on Netflix while grabbing the iron and ironing board from the closet, he got to work making sure everything looked perfect before he put it on. He quickly got dressed and finished getting ready in the bathroom -- combing his hair and brushing his teeth. One last check of the time and he was ready to go. 

It took about fifteen minutes to drive from the apartment and he hoped he got there first. When he didn't see Diana waiting, he gave his name to the hostess and requested a table for two. Ever the gentleman, he texted Diana to let her know that he put them in for a table. She responded a minute later saying she just arrived. Steve was not prepared for what he saw when she walked in. 

Diana practically floated into the restaurant if you were to ask Steve. She wore a pair of fashionable heels and a evening dress that was as blue as a summer sky. If it wasn't for her walking up to him to give him a hug -- that he was more than happy to reciprocate -- he would've just stood there with his jaw on the floor. 

“Hi, Steve. You look nice!” 

Was she just trying to toy with him now?

He let out a small chuckle before replying. “Thanks, Diana. I uh, never imagined you could look this beautiful… I mean I didn't doubt you had the capability too…” They both turned bright shade of red from Steve's fumbling. “Okay, I'm just gonna shut up now.” He wanted the floor to swallow him whole. 

Diana didn't think Steve could have made himself more endearing if he tried. “It's okay.” she chuckled, “I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Steve.” She put a hand on his arm to reassure him. 

“Steve! Party of two!” The hostess called letting them know the table was ready. “Right this way, folks.”

Steve let Diana follow after the hostess before placing a hand on the small of her back and earning a one of a kind smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Steve's PoV this chapter. Our poor guy.
> 
> I think I'll do two more parts of this AU.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	10. Ivy League - Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and a flash-forward.

Everything went just as well as Steve could’ve hoped for. Diana’s effortless attitude went leaps and bounds to put him at ease. All the nervousness he had been holding seemed to melt away as they enjoyed each other’s company. The restaurant wasn’t all that crowded which was surprising considering it was a Friday night. The pair had a table near the back so it was a little quieter than if they were up towards the front. They both ordered a glass of wine and decided to order two dishes that they could share. Steve wasn’t lying when he said the menu was huge. 

Conversation flowed between them like it was a steady mountain stream. All smiles and appreciative glances that made Diana feel like she had finally found something she had been searching for for so long. Somehow even after the entrees were done there was still room for dessert. “What do you think?” The reverence in Steve’s voice as he flipped through the menu looking at the options caused her cheeks to warm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She was a little embarrassed he noticed as she tried to smile it off. “I thought the Black Cherry Cheesecake looked good. Would you like that?”

He tried to pretend that he didn’t just manage to get Diana flustered while replying, “that sounds great!”

The cheesecake ended up being a great decision. Not only was it delicious but Diana got a glob of whipped cream on her cheek while taking a bite and Steve leaned over and wiped it off with his thumb. He was pretty sure he was in love with this woman. After the meal was finally finished and paid for -- Diana emphatically insisted that she pay half even though Steve offered to cover it all -- the pair walked out arm in arm as Steve escorted her to her car. 

“I had a wonderful evening. Thank you, Steve.” The night was clear and the moon shined down uninhibited by any clouds in the sky. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. 

“You’re welcome! I had a really great time, too.” They reached Diana’s car and Steve opened the door for her to get in. She didn’t get in right away, though. Her eyes looked for his expectantly and in the end she won out. He leaned in closer -- one hand around her back with the other coming up to cup her cheek -- and kissed her.

**xxx**

“Honey? Where do you want this box to go?”

“Over in the lounge should be good, right? We’ll put up that bookcase from your old bedroom in there.” 

“Oh! That would look great.”

The moving truck outside of Steve’s apartment building was filled to the brim. It had boxes upon boxes full of Diana’s things. At least three-quarters of them were books with the rest being her clothes and other personal things. Steve’s apartment was furnished enough for the both of them so they sold Diana’s couch, tables and chairs, saving only the bookcases.

It seemed to make sense that a house shared between university professors would be crammed full of books. Steve took in the sight before him: his apartment much more full than it had ever been before, more pictures of Diana and him hanging on the walls, and his too good to be true girlfriend coming over to him with arms open wide.

He put down the box he was carrying to receive the hug that was being offered. Diana formed to match him perfectly as she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. 

“Can you believe it? Our own home. Together.”

She pulled back just enough to look up to see Steve smiling down at her. “I believe it. I love you.”

He dropped a kiss to her forehead before pulling her back in. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! sorry for the delay with this chapter! got busy with some real life stuff.
> 
> this is the last chapter in the College Professor AU series! hope it's a good conclusion!
> 
> thanks for reading :D
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr. prompts are welcome.](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


	11. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing family

“I’m scared.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between Diana and Steve as her voice trembled a bit. It was the morning of her first day of kindergarten. Being nervous was definitely well within reason. She had insisted on how she wanted to go dressed for the day -- decked head to toe in Star Wars -- with her hair tied back in the same three buns that Rey has. That might’ve been Steve’s doing, but he’d never admit it. 

“It’s okay, Angel.” Steve bent down to pick her up and she snaked her arms around his neck. “You’ve met your teacher already and they’re not bad, right?”

She managed out a muffled “Yeah” from where her face was buried in his shoulder. 

Diana was holding onto Elizabeth’s backpack and lunchbox while Steve attempted to put her back on the ground. 

“Mommy’s got your backpack and lunch right here and she’s going to take you to school.” Diana had gone through this exact moment in her head over and over and over. She had left the only home she’d ever known as an ambassador for peace and to bring Steve home. Sure, going off to kindergarten was a little different, but it was still about leaving your comforts and learning of the things beyond. 

“I’ll be there with you until it’s time for the parents to leave, okay?” Her heart was equal parts anxious and relieved. Elizabeth seemed to ease up from her words of encouragement. Diana wanted nothing but for her daughter to live the best life she could possibly have. Steve promised that would be his greatest wish, too. “We have to go now, sweetheart. You wouldn’t want to be late on your first day. Say bye to daddy.”

Steve crouched down so that he was level with his daughter and then she proceeded to run into his open arms. “I’ll see you later, princess. Will you tell me about all the fun things you do today?”

She answered back with an enthusiastic, “Yes!” 

“Good! I can’t wait to hear. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy!”

After some final kisses, Diana and Ellie were out the door and on their way. It was only about a ten minute drive to the school which helped alleviate the nervous energy in the car. The activity around the parking lot was busy with lots of kids and parents unloading from cars. There were signs posted up all over the place to help navigate the traffic to make sure everyone found the appropriate classrooms and meeting places. Diana held Elizabeth’s hand as they made their journey to her assigned classroom. They were greeted at the door by Ellie’s teacher, Ms. Troy, who led them into the room. “It’s nice to see you again, Elizabeth!”

Taking in the sight of all the other kids and parents in the room resulted in Ellie hugging onto one of Diana’s legs. “She’s a little nervous.” 

“I completely understand.” Ms. Troy crouched down so she was able to see eye to eye with Ellie much like Steve did earlier. ”Your hair looks so cool! Do you like Rey from Star Wars?” 

Upon getting recognized like that, her face lit up in a smile. “Yeah! My Daddy says that I’m gonna grow up to be strong just like Rey!”

“Ohh! It sounds like Daddy loves you a lot!” More kids had started to show up as they were talking and Ms. Troy had to break away to greet them as well. “Why don’t you and Mommy find your cubby on the wall to put your things away?”

“Okay!” Ellie was into it now. After putting her things away and checking out all the things in the classroom, Ms. Troy called attention and invited all the parents to introduce themselves before making their leave. They were obviously given the chance to say goodbye to the kids. “I love you, sweetie. I’ll be here to pick you up later.”

“I love you too, Mommy!” Ellie gave Diana one last big hug before running off to play with some of the other kids.

By the time it was all done and parents were gone, Diana felt tears forming in her eyes. She pulled out her phone and called Steve on the walk back to the car. 

Steve picked up on the first ring. “Hi, honey. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. I just…” she paused for a second, “I just needed to hear your voice.”

“Oh, Angel. She’ll do great. Don’t worry. She takes most after you, after all.” 

He never failed to make her feel better. She chuckled a little before answering, “I know, I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, Diana of Themyscira.”

Her heart felt incredibly full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sappy chapter *shruggie* :P
> 
> I always seem to pass on my Star Wars fandom to Steve.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's latest mission causes some grief

Diana was hot. 

Not in the temperature sense. 

Mad. She was mad as hell.

The nature of their lines of work often put both of them in precarious situations. They accepted the dangers and risks because it was the right thing to do. There were many times that one of the two would come home scuffed up from a mission with nasty looking cuts and bruises. This time was different than the rest.

The night before, Steve was off in Central America when Cent-Com lost contact with his team. Diana returned home following a League meeting to an empty house. Not long after showering and cooking dinner for herself did she get a phone call. Steve’s Op Director called Diana to break down the situation for her and to advise her not to get involved since it would only exacerbate the event. Diana trusted in Steve’s abilities. That still didn’t prevent or dissuade her thoughts from spiraling in every conceivable direction.  

Steve never told her the specifics of the mission so when she heard about the specifics and the un-ordinary danger it presented, it took almost all of her willpower not to scream. The biggest building block of their relationship was trust and something like this was not considered standard. Diana spent the better part of the night pacing throughout the house wracked with worry, anger, hurt, fear, and countless other feelings. When she felt her legs finally start to exhaust, she fell into one of the living room chairs and let her eyes shut as sleep took over.

Steve walked into the house in the morning with nothing but the thought of collapsing into bed and sleeping for days. He was greeted by the sight of Diana standing in the middle of the living room in her PJ’s looking like she was ready to bring down a mountain. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

He winced from the vitriol in her tone. “Diana…”

“No! Don’t you ‘Diana’ me, Steven. You could’ve been killed!” Her mouth was trying to keep up with her brain, which was proving to be quite difficult. “I had to hear about it from some lackey!” She stood up to her full height with her hands flexing in and out of fists by her sides. “I’ve been worried sick all night!”

“Just… just… let me explain.” He took a tentative step forward hoping Diana wouldn’t back away from him. She didn’t, which he hoped was a good sign. “I’m sorry. Diana, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s just… if you knew and decided to take action they would’ve seen it as an open attack instead of just our actual rescue mission.”

“I could’ve helped!” She slowly felt the anger flow out of her as Steve closed the gap between them again. 

She was close enough to touch but he hesitated from reaching out for her. “I know, angel. I’m sorry. This was not how I wanted it to go.”

Tears began to form in her eyes as the last remnants of hurt turned into relief. Steve finally reached out and brought her into a hug. He felt that she was tense at first but she quickly relaxed and tightly wrapped her arms around him in return. 

“I can’t lose you.” Her voice was only faintly audible while sandwiched between sobs. “Don’t leave me. Please.” 

“I won’t. I won’t.”

They continued to cling to one another as if time stood still. Steve was the first one to break up the moment and speak. “I don’t know about you, but I think I hear our bed calling my name. Join me?”

Diana smiled. “Of course.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this series!! I've been busy and got caught up with some other fics for WonderTrev week.
> 
> Hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading!
> 
> on [tumblr](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


	13. Jacuzzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing off a trip to Gotham

“I didn’t think that was ever going to end.”

“Bruce certainly knows how to entertain. Or, at least Selina makes him appear to.”

“I’d put my money more on the latter.”

Bruce Wayne had hosted another charity gala and naturally invited the League to attend. Diana realized that they had blown off the past few he had thrown so it was probably smart to come to this one. They lived in Paris after all. What did he expect?

The two had rented a room in one of the luxury hotels downtown for the trip. Their flight home wasn’t until later the following day so there was no need to rush after the party. Steve keyed into the room, letting Diana enter as he took her coat for her. He never would tire of just appreciating the little things with her. Their suite had a living room area that branched off into the bedroom and the bathroom. Diana bent over to remove her heels as Steve lingered by the doorway. With a sixth sense, she could feel his eyes drawn to her. Without turning around, she coolly remarked, “See something you like, soldier?”

“You didn’t tell me that having the Force was one of your super powers.”

“I snuck off to get some training from a little Jedi Master a few weeks ago.”

One of the things Steve insisted on introducing Diana to when they first settled in Man’s World was Star Wars. He’d had loved it since a child and he hoped against hope that she would too. Besides taking to Princess Leia, Diana also found herself with a fondness for Yoda. His lessons reminded her of the ones she learned long ago on Themyscira. 

“Remember that ‘a Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never attack,’ young lady.” With that he jumped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and lifting her in the air. She returned his maneuver with a joyous laugh as he spun them around before he placed her back down facing him. He dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She lived for these quiet, precious moments. Their suite’s bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub which she had been dying to try out. She grabbed his hand to lead him away. “Let’s go.”

It took a little time for the tub to fill up and Diana insisted on undressing Steve herself. Something about the formal wear for the gala had filled her with a different kind of fire. She placed kisses all over him as she disrobed him from top to bottom. His scars told a story of a life lived. Diana loved each and every one of them. Once he was naked, he begged to give her the same treatment and she happily obliged. By the time they were done, the bath was ready and they slipped in together, each sighing contentedly. Steve relaxed back against the slanted wall of the tub with his legs spread out, allowing Diana to settle against him, her back to his chest. The warm water felt amazing as it soothed their tired limbs. 

After a companionable silence, Steve was the first to speak. “All in all, not that bad of a trip was it?”

Diana smiled and turned to give him a kiss on his cheek. “This is the best part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i make everyone a star wars fan. sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	14. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Steve have a talk

“Steve?”

“Yeah, angel?”

“Did you want to get married?”

Steve was walking through the kitchen with two glasses of wine and nearly stumbled into the living room where Diana was waiting for him on the couch.

“W-w-well, uhhhh, yeah.” He managed to avoid spilling the drinks as he sat down next to her. “I’ve certainly thought about it. Is that something you’d like? Or even want?”

Steve had thought about it. A lot. Probably too much but, hell, how could he not when it came to Diana? She was his guardian angel. His other half. He loved her more than he thought it was possible to love something or someone.

“I’ve considered what it would mean for us. It’s not something we really had the need for on Themyscira, but I understand how customary it is here.

Diana had observed through the months and years what marriage entails for couples. Sometimes she didn’t always agree that it was the best way to show one’s love and dedication for their partner considering at how many often ended poorly. She had no doubts though that it was an endeavour that would last for her and Steve. What they had between them was more than just ordinary.

“If that is what you want, I would say yes, Steve.”

Steve’s face turned serious. “No, Diana. I would only want to go into it if you feel like it’s the right decision to make for your own life. I’m more than happy to be by your side forever and always regardless if we are married or not.” Steve moved closer and gently palmed her cheek and she leaned into the touch. “Please don’t think you have to ever do anything just for my benefit. I only want to do what makes you happy. Whatever that entails, for as long as it entails.”

Diana looked to him and gazed at that face of his that always softened when they were like this. The highest form of intimacy they shared had always been from touching one another's faces. There was just something about it that went beyond the words to describe it. She took a second to revel in the warmth of his hand on her cheek before she noticed the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Instinctively she she reached for him and cradled his face while she brushed away the tears with her thumbs. 

“Oh, honey,” she answered with a voice filled with softness and love. “This is what makes me happy. You being here with me makes me happy. Being able to hold you and tell you how much I love you and simply existing together with you makes me happy. Steve, I love you. Don’t you ever doubt that for a second.” She pulled him in for a kiss before continuing, “I would be more than proud to call you my husband.”

  
Steve let out a small chuckle. “I’m glad we were able to work that out.” He leaned in to give her a kiss. “And I would consider it an honor to call  _ myself _ your husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one sorta took off on it's own. hope it isn't _too_ sappy


End file.
